Penward High, Not Your Average Highschool
by Skire
Summary: Let's look into the highschool lives of our favourite Adventure Time characters; Finn, Fionna, Jake, Cake, Marshall Lee, Marceline, Bonnibel, and Bubba. [of course FP too, but her name here is Fira :3] They study at the famous Highschool; Penward High! SO enjoy! :D Rated M for future chapters.
1. First Day

**I may have mentioned before that I was doing another Adventure Time Highschool AU fanfic? Well, here it is! :D I was really bored the other day and couldn't seem to write anything for any of my other fanfics. Couldn't think of one-shots either, drew a lot but was still bored. Ended up writing this. OH WELL. X3 I hope you like, I'll try my best to edit it as much as I can. Trying to be a better writer. [even though I'm not X3] Anywuz, this is gonna be about the whole highschool life of our favourite characters. SO ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Marceline and Marshall had just parked they rusty old pick up truck. Marceline was first to step out,

"We're gonna have to get a new car one of these days." She grumbles as Marshall locks their ride.

"You got that right." He looks up to their school, Penward High. "Pfft. Another year of hell." He says and Marceline snickers,

"Hey, maybe being a sophomore will be better." She shrugs and they hear the bell ring,

"Oh damn. We're late." He says sarcastiacally, "Well, we better head to class."

"Yeah yeah, what do you have?"

Marshall checks his schedule, "I got... Ugh, Geometry." That sent shivers down his spine. Marceline patted his back,

"Good luck bro."

"How 'bout you?"

"Hmm... I have Logic. Whatever that is."

"We better get going."

"Yeah."

So the twins head inside, not really caring if they were late or not. They knew who _would_ care but they just brushed it off. They had to cut them some slack, right? It _was_ the first day.

* * *

**WRONG.**

As soon as Marshall stepped into his Geometry class, everybody stared at him, including the teacher. Who put his marker down and faced the 17 year old teenager.

"Well, Mr. Abadeer... So glad of you to join us."

"Yeah well..." Marshall immediately thought of an excuse, "Our car broke down and-" The teacher held a palm up indicating for him to stop.

"I don't need your excuses. Just," He gestured to the empty seat at the back, "take you seat." Marshall thought he was off the hook, "OH and," The teacher fished something out of his pocket, a pink slip. "Detention. I figured you'd do something wrong today." The class snickered and Marshall grunted as he swiped the slip from the teacher's fingers.

"Whatever..." He walked to his chair and slumped down, staring at the pink slip. "Bastard..."

As he tried to fall asleep, someone knocked on the classroom's door.

The teacher stopped talking and wondered, "Now who could that be?"

The door opened to a young girl, she looked like a freshman, "I-Is this geometry 113?" She asked,

She caught Marshall's attention, She was wearing a white bunny hat but she had blonde bangs coming out of it. She was wearing a light blue shirt with sleeves up to her elbows and a dark blue short skirt. She had high knee white socks and black shoes.

"Yes it is. Who are you?"

"I'm Fionna Catt."

"Oh! You must be a freshman. Cake's little step sister, I pressume?"

"Uhh... Yes. See, I got lost and-."

"NO, it's alright. First day and all. Come in and take a seat."

"Thanks you sir."

Marshall was fuming. 'Bastard is biased. Fucking asshole.' he screamed in his mind. He watched the girl pick out a seat, and since there was only one seat available, she sat next to him.

As she sits down he notices Marshall looking at him, "Uhh... Hi." She says. Marshall is then dropped back into reality and out of his own little world,

"Hey." he grinned.

* * *

As Marceline walked the halls slowly. she really didn't feel like going to Logic class. So she just wandered the halls then she saw something fun to do. A smirk found its way onto her lips. There in front of her was a boy, a freshman boy, obviously lost. He was wearing a white bear hat, light blue shirt, dark blue shorts, and black shoes. He had a green back pack and he was scratching the back of his head while staring at a piece of paper.

"This is gonna be fun." Marceline said to her self as she approached the lost freshman.

"-I think I just came from here?"

"Hey there."

The boy looked up from his paper and looked at Marceline, "Hey!" He grinned widely.

_'A friendly type huh?'_ She thought to herself and smirked, "So what are you doing around wandering the halls?" She asked,

"Oh uhh... I'm lost. I can't find Biology 42." He said scratching his head again and looking at the paper. Across from them she looked through the window of a classroom. Inside was Mr. Petrikov, the teacher she dislikes the most. This just can't get any better. She grinned,

"Oh Biology 42 huh?" She pretended to look around. "Oh,well it's in that room." She pointed to Mr. Petrikov's class.

"Wow really?" He looked and smiled and turned back, "Thanks! uhh.."

"Marceline." She grinned,

"Thanks Marceline! I'm Finn! Anyway, see you later." He turned and was about to walk into the classroom.

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" She grabbed his pack and he stopped,

"What?"

"That's Mr. Petrikov."

"Who?"

"You don't know who Mr. Petrikov is?"

"Uhh, nope. Not really."

"Well the thing is, if you have a class with him it's extremely exciting." She bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing.

"Why?" Finn asked, oblivious to the prank at play.

"Well, whenever you enter the classroom late you have to do something... _dynamic_."

"Dynamic?"

"Yeah, that's his rule. If you're late, your entrance should be _dynamic_."

"How do I do that!?" Finn was now stressing out, Marceline shrugged.

"I just wanted to warn you kid. Anyway good luck!" She patted him on the head and put her arms behind her head as she walked away. _'3, 2, 1.'_

"wait!"

A smirk formed on Marceline's lips, "Yes?" She turned around

"Tell me what to do!"

"Hehehe, thought you'd never ask."

* * *

A few moments later Finn was wearing a purple cape, a gold breast plate and was wielding a golden sword.

"Marceline?"

"Yeah?" She was busy fixing up his straps.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Oh, definitely." She tried hard to keep herself from laughing.

"Where did you get these anyway?" Finn gestured to his costume.

"Theatre."

"OH."

"Done!" Marceline stood straight and examined her work, "You look good."

"Yeahh Uhh..." He was obviously a bit nervous, "What am I gonna do again?"

"Okay, here's what your supposed to do. You're gonna barge in there and jump onto his table and say, 'I'M FINN THE HERO! AND I HAVE ARRIVED!'." She paused to look at Finn who nodded seriously, "Then you're gonna start doing some sword action until he approves of your entrance. Got it?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Good."

Finn stands up straight, and cracks his neck, "Let's do this!"

"Good luck!" Marceline smiles and takes a few steps backwards. Finn backs up and huffs, he runs and charges into the room. Marceline peeks in and bursts in laughter.

**"I'M FINN THE HERO! AND I HAVE ARRIVED!**" The freshman screams, he starts swinging his sword around.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING!" Mr. Petrikov screams, "GET OFF MY TABLE!"

**"NEVER!"**

Marceline laughs her head off, '_FINN IS SO IN CHARACTER!_' She laughs so much she accidentally opens the door wide revealing her to the class, Mr. Petrikov turns to her.

"ABADEEEER!"

The whole class turns to the door and sees Marceline on the floor laughing, Finn stops his rampage and looks at the door, his face red.

"Wha-what?" He looked confused and embarrassed.

"MARCELINE!"

That stopped her from laughing. She knew that voice anywhere, "UH-OH."

She looked up and saw a pink girl standing from her seat glaring at her.

"Shit!"

"Marceline Abadeer!" She yelled,

"Well, nice seeing you Simon! See ya Bonnie!" She upped and ran away as fast as she could. She looked back and saw Finn, Bonni and Mr. Petrikov exit the classroom and see her run off.

* * *

"So uhh... You're?"

"Name's Marshall Lee."

"Nice to meet you Marshall Lee. My name's Fionna." She smiled and held out her hand. Marshall sat straight and shook it.

"So uhh... you're new here?

"Yeah I-" She feels something vibrate in her pocket, "Hold that thought." She checks her phone and her face goes slack.

"What's wrong?"

"My brother's in the principal's office."

Marshall laughs silently, and Fionna punches him in the arm. "Haha... hey! I'm sorry but... seriously? first day and he's already in the principal's office? I mean even I, _'The Delinquent'_ of the school, have never done that. Almost did though,_ once._" He snickered. Fionna glared at him and read more of the text.

"Says here he was 'pranked.'"

"Pranked huh?" A grin formed on Marshall's face. "I think I know who did that." He smiled extremely proud of his twin sister.

"Hey!" The teacher called their attention. "No talking in class. I will give you a warning Fionna but Marshall Lee." He fished another pink slip from his pocket. "Another detention."

"Aw man!"

Fionna giggles, "Serves you right."

He sticks his tongue out and so does she.

This year might be even more interesting than he thought it would be.

* * *

**Well what do you think so far? I'm gonna continue this no matter what cause this is mostly random stuff about highschool, no real plot or anything. Like a series and there will be times where there is some cliffhangers and plots and sad things and making up and fun friendly stuff and romance. But hey it's a progressing story that doesn't have much plot. Like Adventure Time, there are times where there is a plot and stuff. but it's mostly random, okay I'm rambling on the net. Whatever! X3**

**ANYWUZ! REVIEW PLEASE! :D Tell me what you think of it so far. :3  
**


	2. Meeting Up

**I got some good feedback from this story which is good :D So here we are again... Let's see what's happening! ^^**

* * *

"I'm really sorry Mr. Petrikov."

"Doh... It's alright..." He says, "Just don't believe what random people you meet tell you."

"Yes sir." He says smiling again,

"Ms. Bubblegum."

"Yes, Principal Lich?"

"I want you to go look for Ms. Abadeer and tell her that you two will be in charge of Finn from now on."

"Wh-" Bubblegum caught herself, she knew she didn't have a choice and it was all Marceline's fault. _Again._ "Yes, sir."

"Good. You two are dismissed. You may return to class."

The two students nod and leave the room.

"Man... I was totes pranked good." Finn grinned,

"What? You're actually smiling?" Bubblegum wondered,

"Well... I have to look on the bright side of things. At least now I know I have a good opponent on the pranking bizz!" He grins even wider and Bubblegum just shakes her head,

"What have I gotten myself into...?" She mumbles and turns to the young freshman, "C'mon. Let's go look for your '_opponent'_. Finn nods and follows the older girl.

* * *

**BRRIIIING!**

The first one out of his seat was Marshall Lee followed by Fionna. Marshall scowled at the teacher as he passed by his desk, when he exited he felt a hand tug at his arm. He turned and saw Fionna.

"Don't you have a different class to go to?"

"I dunno." She shrugs, "What class do you have now?"

"I have... English 111... You?"

The young blonde girl checks her schedule and her face lights up, "Me too!"

Marshall smiles, "Cool. Let's go then."

* * *

Marceline was at her locker when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She knew that throat-clearing-foot-tapping sound anywhere. She turns around slowly to come face-to-face with a pink headed girl. She grins and greets her,

"Heey Bo-"

**SMACK!**

"Don't you _'Hey Bonni'_ me Marcy!" Bubblegum yells,

"Owww..." Marceline rubs her head, "What did I do?" She asks innocently.

"Wha-!" Bubblegum fumes, "Ooooh! Marceline! You know exactly what you did!"

"I had fun?" She teased,

"You disrupted a class, made fun of a freshman and stole from the theatre props!"

"I _borrowed_ from the props."

"Marceline!"

"Yeah yeah... So what? A week's detention isn't the worst thing I've been punished with." She shrugs and closes her locker,

"Oh no. That's not the punishment you, no WE, were given."

Marceline raises her eyebrows, "You were punished too?"

"No duh! I'm in charge of you remember!?"

"I thought that was only 'til last year?"

"No! Ugh! Marceline! The point is... He-" Bubblegum pulls Finn from behind her,

"Hi, Marceline!" the kid waves.

"Hey, Finn!" Marceline greets as if nothing ever happened between them.

"-Is under our care from now on!" The smile fades from Marceline's face.

"Whoa? What!"

"Yeah... Here!" Bonnibel gives her a piece of paper, "That's our new schedule now. They synced our schedules so none of us will get in any trouble with out their _guardian_."

Marceline thinks about it, She doesn't know weather she should be happy that she gets to spend every single day with Bonni or she should be frustrated that now she has a responsibility.

"This sucks." She says flatly, "But at least I get to spend everyday with Bonnibel." She sticks her tongue out and winks. Bonni blushes and looks away.

"Flirt." She growls,

"Uhhh... Aren't we late for class?" Finn interjects,

"No, Finny boy, no we aren't. 1st period just ended." Marceline teases,

"Ugh... Our 2nd period is... English 111." Bonnibel reads, "Let's go, _kids._" This time it's her time to tease.

"I'm not a kid!" Finn pouts, "I'm 13." He states,

Marceline handles her attempts at teasing more professionally, "Yes, Mommy." She grins. Bonnibel rolls her eyes and they head to class.

* * *

"Marshall?" Someone calls as Marshall and Fionna enter the classroom, a little early.

"Hm? Oh hey Bubba." Marshall says and takes a seat beside the pink boy. Fionna takes the seat next to Marshall.

"Oh, who's this Marshall? You're new girlfriend?" The pink boy teased and chuckled at Marshall suddenly turning a shade of red,

"No! This is Fionna." He gestured,

"Hi." She waved,

"She's a newbie and we just happened to have 1st and 2nd period together."

"Ahh." Bubba says and turns to the girl, "Hi. I'm Bubba Gumball."

"Nice to meet you, Bubba." She smiles.

Then three more people enter the room,

"Please... I bet you can't even prank me back." A girl said.

"Nuh-uh! I can totes kick you at pranking...!" A boy said.

"Naw you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"Cannot."

"Can to!"

"Guys!"a different voice interjected.

The two pranksters turn their attention to the pink girl in between them, "Yeah?" They both say simultaneously,

"Shut up for a moment."

"Yes, Mommy." Marceline repeats her tease and Bubblegum rubs her temples,

"Nice one." Finn grins and holds his fist up for a bump, Marceline reciprocates and bumps his fist.

"Totes." She grins,

The few minutes of walking had already turned the two into friends and Bubblegum was having a hard time to keep them under control.

"Finn?"

Finn turns his attention to his sister who was sitting in this very classroom,

"Fionna!" He grins, "Sup?"

She stands up and walks over to him, "What the hell did you do!"

"Uhh?"

"You were in the principal's office on the first day?!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Who's then?"

"It was her!" Finn pointed to Marceline, and she grinned.

"Yup! It was me!"

Fionna eyed her for a moment, "Wow, you actually pranked Finn. No body but Jake can do that."

"Well, no body but Jake, whoever he is, and me." She grinned.

"I salute you ma'am."

"Name's Marceline." She grinned,

"I'm Fionna. Uhh are you...?" she jabbed a thumb at Marshall, and Marceline laughed,

"We're twins." Marceline said, "'Sup brah." She says to Marshall.

"Hey Marce." He replies.

"Ahhh..."

Then the teacher came in and everyone scrambled to their seats. Finn sat behind Fionna, Marceline sat behind Finn and beside Marceline was Bubblegum.

"Alright class, welcome back." The teacher said, "I am Mr. CinnaBon. But you may call me CB." He smiles. He then starts writing something on the board

"Psst!" Finn whispers behind him,

"Hm?" Marceline responds, she was laying her head on her desk already. She lift her head up a bit.

"Is this guy like... terror or not?"

"No way... he's probably the nicest teacher we have?"

"Do you mean that?"

"Totes."

"Cool."

Bubblegum flicks Marceline's ear.

"Ow!" She silently says, "What was that for?"

"Not paying attention."

Marceline sticks her tongue out and Bubblegum groans. She thought of 4 words,

**_Longest. 2nd. Period. Ever._**

* * *

Finally after a couple more periods. The group of friends had lunch. Lucky they all had the same lunch schedule too. They found a table and sat down.

"Finally! Time to eat!" Finn says and takes out his lunch bag, opens it, pours out the contents and starts to devour them. Marshall and Marceline leave their things and stand up,

"We're gonna go buy some food." Marshall said and the twin leave.

"So Bubba, how was your cooking contest?"

"Blue ribbon of course." He smiled proudly, and Bubblegum snickered.

"I should've guessed. Have you settled in the house already?"

"Yeah, just this morning actually. If I had known I was gonna make it to school today I probably would have gone with you on the way."

"Ahh." Bubblegum says and turns to Fionna, "So Fionna, you and Finn are siblings?"

"A-huh." She says, chews the food in her mouth and swallows. "But we don't live in the same house." She says and takes another bite of her sandwich.

"Oh why not?"

"We were orphans before." She says, "When we got adopted, it was with different families but our families our related. So Finn is actually my cousin but we still consider each other siblings."

"Wow. That's very interesting." Bubba says, "I hear you guys both have older step siblings?"

"Yeah!" Finn says with his mouth full, "I have Jake and Jermaine!" He swallows, "They're the coolest!" HE grins.

"I have Cake. She's a very caring older sister."

"Jake and Cake?" Bubblegum wonders, "Are they seniors here, now?"

"Yup."

"Ahhh." Gumball says, "I've seen them before. Yes, well the seniors are very busy now. Getting ready for college and all that."

"Yeah. Me and Jake don't get to play as much as we used to anymore." Finn states sadly.

"We're back 'yo." Marceline says and takes her seat beside Bubblegum. Marshall takes his seat between Gumball and Fionna.

"What did we miss?"

"Nothing much, we were just asking Finn and Fionna about their family." Bubblegum says,

"Ahhh..." Marceline picks up her apple and starts eating.

"Hey Marceline." Finn asks,

"Yeah?"

"What's up with your food."

"What? What about it?"

"Well... it's all... red."

Marceline smirked, "Glad you asked that, Finny-boy."

"Ugh... please Marceline... spare him your lies." Bubblegum rolled her eyes.

"It's not lies, it's the truth. Right Marsh?"

"Yup." He says smirking, Finn also noticed that his tray consisted of red foods only.

"You wanna know why?" She asked, and Finn nodded.

"'cause we're vampires..." She whispered coldly. Finn shuddered.

"Really?"

"Yup. Check these out." Marceline pointed to her neck where two dots that seemed like bite marks were placed. "And these." She opened her mouth to show two sharper than usual canines.

"Whoaaa!" Finn and Fionna said, "That's radical..." They whispered in awe.

"And Vampires eat red."

"I thought they drink blood?" Fionna asked,

"Naw. We only drink blood _because_ of the _color_. It's the best kind of red, but other red stuff is fine too.

"Awesome..." The younger siblings said,

"Are you guys _seriously_ gonna believe them?" Gumball asked,

"Well... I mean look at that!" Fionna gestured to Marceline's neck.

"It's a birthmark. Obviously."

"What about the teeth!" Finn exclaimed,

"It runs in their family." Bubblegum stated.

"That means their whole family are vampires!" Finn exclaims.

Gumball face slaps himself and Bubblegum shakes her head. Finn and Fionna are sort-of confused while the Abadeer twins laugh their heads off.

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter two! :D I was supposed to type something important here but I forgot... Oh well... If I remember I'll put it on the next chapter X3  
I'm pretty it wasn't that important... I think it wasn't. Oh well...**

**Anywuz, REMEMBER TO REVIEW! :D**


	3. Trouble

**Oh lookie chapter 3 XD Wow... I must be sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo bored to be up to CHAPTER 3 already... hehe that rhymes... Mehe... I'm nuts... OH well... Let's go see what the gang is up to.**

* * *

**DONG!**

"Missed me!"

"Oh Yeah!"

**Swoosh! Dong!**

"Weak!"

" You Fucking Bitch!"

"Urf!"

**Swooosh! Bong! Thud!**

"Agh**!"**

**"**You're out!"

"Abadeer's Team wins!"

Then a whistle goes off, along with kids cheering.

"And that's the end of that!" Marceline yelled. On the other side of the court a kid with a white flopped down mohawk was having a fit.

"Alright everyone settle down." The coach said, "Abadeer, where's your team's roster?"

"Here coach."

"Alright. Everyone knew the deal. Which ever team wins the dodgeball game, is exempted from this weeks exam."

Some kids cheered and other kids groaned.

"Alright. Hit the showers. You all reek." Laughter and the shuffling of feet can be heard through out the gym as kids headed to the shower rooms. On the way there, kids clapped Marceline on the back. Congratulating her and stuff,

"Yo, Mar-Mar!" Someone called, she turned and saw the freshman boy with the white bear hat. She had been accustomed to Finn calling her 'Mar-Mar' for the past week that they had all been together. Apparently, Finn liked to nickname everybody. He calls Marshall, Mar-Lee. Bubblegum, Peebles. Fionna, Fi-Fi. And Bubba, Peegs. It was weird for everyone at first, but they all got used to it.

"Hey Finn, where's Bonni?"

The boy caught up and walked along side her, "She's already at the locker room. She went there immediately after she was out."

"Oh. Sure. Only Bonni would be like that." She grinned, when it was time for them to part since Marcy was heading to the girl's shower she asked Finn, "Hey Finn. What do we have next?"

"Hmm? I dunno. I think we have Home Economics next."

"Oh, okay then."

They parted and Marcy made her way into the showers. After she showered off the stench of PE she changed and looked around for Bonnibel, who was reading a book in front of her own locker. She walked over to her,

"Heeey Bonni!" She grinned, and the pink headed girl looked up.

"Hey, Marcy. So you're ready? can we go now?"

"Yeah... my hair is still a bit wet though... but yeah... we can go." She grinned and Bubblegum stood up,

"Let's go then." Bubblegum said. They exited the girl's shower room and was greeted by Finn.

"Hey!" He grinned,

"Sup Finny-boy." Marceline said ruffling his still-a-bit-wet hair.

"Ready to go?"

"Indeed." Bubblegum said and they headed to class.

The walk to class was quiet, which was really weird. Bonnibel was too caught up in her book to bother with the two rascals she was stuck with for the rest of the school year, and probably her entire highschool life. Marceline was busy listening to a recording she did last night, she was thinking of new lyrics to add to the unfinished song. Finn was just quiet since he didn't really have a choice. Someone yelled from behind, Finn turned. Marceline didn't hear. Bonnibel didn't bother with it.

"Guys..." Finn started silently and started tapping Marceline on the shoulder. She turned to face Finn while she took an earphone off. From the corner of her eye she saw a group heading for them. Marceline grabbed Bonnibel's wrist which caught the pink girl's attention.

"Wha-" Bonnibel was cut short with Marceline's finger. Marceline faced the group with her arms crossed. Finn took a step back and Bonnibel stayed by Marceline's shoulder.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Psycho-Loser Ash." Marceline mused.

"A-ber-deer..." He steamed, Marceline scowled at the way she pronounce her last name.

"It's A-BA-deer. Of course, you'd need a few brain cells for you to understand." She scoffed at him. He grabbed her shirt collar. He didn't have to pull up cause Marceline was an inch taller than him. Of course he'd never let anyone know the difference. Which was why he usually wore boots that were an inch higher than Marceline's.

"You fucking bitch...!" He spat in her face, "You cheating little bitch...!"

"Wh-Cheating? What the fuck are you on about Trenton?" Marceline asked angrily.

"You know that last ball scraped past your knee and you didn't call out!" He yelled. Marceline stared at him for a moment and a smirk started to form on her face.

"You little_ loser_..." She said shaking her head. She grabbed his wrists and started bending them. He cried out in pain. Marceline didn't stop until he was on his knees. His friends took a step back while Bonnibel put a hand on her shoulder. Marceline ignored it. She crouched down but did not stop twisting Ash's wrists. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Don't you_ EVER_ come near me with pathetic accusations, ever again...!" She spat and pushed him on his back. She stood up and glared at him. "Loser." She said. She turned her heels, put her hands in her pockets and walked away, not even bothering to wait for Finn or Bonnibel. Her good day was just ruined. She should have expected that to happen. Nothing good ever lasts so long.

* * *

Marceline was staring out the window in their Home Economics class. Bubblegum and Finn were busy trying to imitate what the teacher was creating.

"Fuckin' loser... ruining my good day..." Marceline mummbled before someone knocked on the classroom door.

"Excuse me." Some office guy said, "I'm looking for, Marceline Abadeer?"

The teacher called Marceline out. She stood up and Bubblegum grabbed her wrist.

"Don't do anything rash, Marcy." She said in a worried tone.

"Hm."

She let go and the raven-haired girl walked out with the office guy. As they went to the office they passed by a classroom door that suddenly burst open. Two guys followed and were obviously attempting to beat each other up.

"Marsh?" Marceline called as she saw her brother brawling with someone. Again. Marshall looked up and his opponent took his distraction to an advantage and slugged him in the jaw. Marshall hissed and upper cutted his enemy so hard it knocked him out.

"Abadeer!" the teacher from the inside called, "go to the principal's office!" He yelled walking out the door. He noticed Marceline and the office guy. "Perfect. You." He pointed to the guy, "You can take these delinquent siblings to Mr. Lich while I take this young man to the nurse's office." The guy nodded and motioned for Marshall to follow.

"The hell was that about?" Marceline asked.

"Bastard was looking for trouble since yesterday. Had to put him in his fucking place." He growled, "What about you? What are you being called for?"

"The fuck should I know. I haven't done anything wrong... yet." She shrugged.

They arrived at the office and the guy left to enter together. They knocked before going in. Just because they're delinquents doesn't mean they don't know any manners. They just choose not to show it from time to time.

"Sit." Principal Lich ordered and they did. "Now tell me, do you know what you're hear for Marceline?"

She just shrugged and he sighed and turned to the boy of the twins, "What about you Marshall. What did you do? I remember only calling for Ms. Abadeer."

"I beat some guy up."

"Again?"

"He was asking for it Jonathan!" He whined using the principal's first name.

Mr. Lich cleared his throat. "Marceline." She looked up, "I had a complaint from a _student_ that you cheated in PE?"

Marceline scowled and then her lips curled up. "Seriously? Is he that _fucking_ low?!" She said and laughed. Mr. Lich raised a brow.

"Would you explain please?"

"Yeah Marce." Marshall agreed.

"Psycho-Loser can't accept defeat when handed to him." She shrugged, "He claimed that he hit but, which he didn't and that I didn't call out. The nerve of that asshole. Why the hell would I cheat in PE?! Its PE for glob's sake!"

"Marceline, who are you talking about?" Marshall asked confused,

"Marsh, who the fuck else would I call a 'Psycho-Loser.' It's obviously Ash! Besides, only that plum would even think about reporting this to principal. He's such a weenie." She retorted,

Mr. Lich cleared his throat once again, "So you didn't cheat?"

"Of course not!" She yelled,

"I see... well, for once Ms. Abadeer, even though you are a very convincing liar, I believe you."

"You should!"

"Yes well, we should probably discuss your brothers predicament." He turned to Marshall and sighed heavily, "Mr. Abadeer-"

"Call me Marshall, Jonathan." He grinned, "I believe we're on a first name basis now."

Sigh. "Marshal. Why do you keep getting into fights?"

"I dunno, you tell me?" He slumped back in his chair.

"Marsh... Is this because of-"

"No Marce... It's not because of Betty..."

"Ms. Elizabeth Petrikov?" Mr. Lich asked, since she was a friend of a friend. "Has something happened?"

"No... Not that we know of yet."

Mr. Lich frowned, "Marshall Lee. I think all this negative energy in you is cause you to put it out on other people. I might not be much of a counsellor but I've had my share of problems. You need to find a different outlet for all your excess energy. Maybe you should try out for football. I'm letting you off the hook for now because I'm in a good mood, but promise me that you'll try out for sports." He said,

"Yes sir." Marhsall said in a flat tone.

Mr. Lich checked the time, "Now off you both go. I don't need you missing any more classes. Go. You are dismissed." He said. Marshall and Marceline stood up and left the office.

"He was a bit nice today wasn't he?" Marceline asked,

"I thought I was the only who noticed." Marshall replied,

"Hey."

"Hm?"

"Wanna go prank Stanley?" Marceline asked since that was what always cheered her brother up.

"Hell yeah." He smiled, They ran off to find the innocent boy and ignored that they have classes.

* * *

**So I'm not gonna make Principal Lich as scary as hell. I'm just gonna make him normal and junk. Sorta... whatever.**

**HEY LOOK! I'm here! :P Sorry for delays and junk, I'm trying my best and I will try to update ALL of my stories before the end of the year! :D**

**so please REVIEW! It motivates me when you review... :3**


	4. Seriously?

The Abadeer siblings enter school premises and Marceline was totally bugging her brother about something.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes! I already said that like... A lot of times already!" Marshall said.

"Fine... Whatever... Just don't do anything stupid Marsh.'' Marceline said and crossed her arms. They went inside the school, they weren't late this time.

"Don't worry sis." He ruffled her sister's hair.

"Yeah yeah..."

"Anyway, see you 2nd period. Wouldn't want your Pink Princess waiting now would you?" He teased and Marceline went as red as a tomato.

"You asshole! I told you to stop looking through my stuff!" She yelled. Marshall Lee just laughed and ran to his first class.

"Whatevs M!" He yelled back as he turned a corner.

"What a jerk..." Marceline huffed. She went over to her locker to get her stuff for her first class.

Marceline huffed as she sat down next to Bubblegum who was still engrossed in her book. She looks like she almost finished too. Marceline stared out the window and thought about what her brother was going to do and sighed.

"hey mar-mar, you okay?" Finn asked, noticing his friend's sad behavior.

"Hm? Marceline turned to Finn, "Uhh.. yeah, I'm cool. Just.." She faked a yawn, "Just tired." She smiled sleepily.

"Okay then." Finn turned his attention back to the board as soon as he did the teacher came in.

-(Lunch)-

"Whoa whoa whoa." Gumball said as Marceline sat down. The pale girl turned to the strawberry blonde.

"What?"

"Where's Marshall? You never go to lunch with out him." Gumball pointed out. "It's either you're both here or you're both in lunch detention."

"Really?" Fionna asked and Gumball nodded.

"Yeah well he's... busy." Marceline shrugged as she took a pack of strawberries out of her bag.

"Busy?" Bubblegum asked. She bookmarked her page, closed her book and put it on the side. She then brought her lunch out.

"Yeah... He's..." Marceline pursed her lips and bit back a curse, "trying something out."

"Twywing huwhat hout?" Finn asked with his mouth full.

"Augh? What is this? Interrogate Marceline Time?" Marceline scowled, "Look, just ask him when he comes back later." She waved them off and just ate her lunch.

Everybody looked at each other and decided to just leave it at that and ask Marshall later.

* * *

Marshall never came to Lunch so they all decided to just ask him after school.

But when they saw Marceline taking the bus, they knew something was up.

"Why's Marcy taking the bus?" Finn asked,

"She's what?" Bubblegum asked and turned to see Marceline sitting in the back of the school bus next to the window. "What the... Since when did Marce start taking the bus?" She wondered out loud and turned to look for Marshall's piece-of-shit pick up truck, and it was there but why was Marceline taking the bus?

"Okay, something is totally up. Did they have a fight or something?" Fionna stated.

"No way, when they fight, they usually do it physically. Never like this." Gumball said,

"Soo... Who wants to stake out their house?" Finn grinned,

"Me!"

"I!"

"Alright..." Bubblegum sighed and they all got into Gumball's sedan and made their way to the Abadeer house hold.

* * *

Marceline sighed as she went in her house. Hers and her brother's.

She dropped her bag on the floor and removed her shoes.

"Guess Marsh got accepted if he's not home yet..." Marceline muttered. "Jerk..."

She walked to the fridge and took out some food. She made a quick sandwich and proceeded to flop down on the couch. She checked the clock.

"Hmm... probably 2 hours 'til Marsh comes back." She said to herself. "This is gonna be boring as hell."

* * *

"What's she doing?" Finn asked,

"She seems to be eating... A turkey sandwich..." Bubblegum said as they spied Marceline from a tree across the street. They brought 2 pairs of binoculars and one was currently being used by Bubblegum, the other by Fionna.

"Wellp... Case closed. She's fine."" Fionna said,

"Hold up. Just because she's lounging around like how we all think and know she would at the end of the day," Nods were seen around, "Marshall's still not home." Gumball pointed out.

"Alright, we'll wait for the man of the hour." Fionna grumbled. She just really wanted to go home right now.

"C'mon Fi-fi! Where's your sense of adventure?" Finn grinned.

"At home with a bath full of hot bubbly water." She sighed.

"Oh look! It's Marshall's pick up!" Gumball said pointing to the pick up as it parked in the drive way.

What they saw next made their jaws drop.

Marshall Lee stepped out of the piece-of-shit vehicle with a jacket over his shoulders.

Not just any jacket.

The school's varsity jacket.

Marshall took out his bag and locked up the pick up. He then went inside where Marceline greeted him.

"Was Marshall..."

"I- I think soo..."

* * *

"Marsh!" Marceline grinned as her sibling entered the house.

"Marce! Check it out!" He smiled and turned around showing off his, red with yellow sleeves varsity jacket. "Guess who's the new fullback? That's right! It's me!"

"I-I'm happy for 'ya bro." Marceline smiled.

"Aw c'mon Marce. Just cause I'm gonna be with football players doesn't mean I'm gonna flake out on 'ya!" He said and hugged his sister,

"Alright..." Marceline said and returned the hug, "Anyway, wanna go out and celebrate? I hear Neptr's got some new grub for us to try and Beemo's got a new mix."

"Yeah, that's cool. Grab a coat and let's go." Marshall grinned. Marceline chuckled and grabbed a red coat with a beige fur like hoodie.

They went back outside and hopped into the crappy pick up truck and head off.

* * *

"They're leaving!" Finn excalimed, "We have to follow them!"

"Do we really need to?" Gumball asked, "We _sorta_ know what's up now. We can just ask them about it tomorrow." He pointed out,

"Yeah, but where are they going now?!" Finn exclaimed. He was just looking for an excuse to sneak around and stake some one out at this point.

"Yes, I am a bit curious where they are heading out now." Bubblegum said. _Mostly how Marceline feels about this._ She thought.

"C'mon guys! Let's just go check out where they're going and when we find out we'll go home!" Finn said,

"Promise?" Fionna asked,

"Promise!" Finn grinned and they made their way to follow the siblings.

* * *

Knock Knock

Door opens to a small grey haired boy. He looked about 14.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Nep!" Marce smiled,

"Wassup lil' Nep." Marsh grinned,

"Who-ho-ho-hoa!" Neptr's eyes widened when e saw what Marshall was wearing. "You actually tried out for the football team!?"

"Well yeah..." Marshall grinned,

"Niiiiice!"

"Got anything special for Marshall?" Marceline said,

"Sure! Come on in! Bee's in the den fixing up his new mix. You should totally listen to it."

"Alright."

The twins went inside and found Beemo, a teen-boy with short teal colored hair he looked about 14 as well. He was behind his laptop and was rocking his head to the beat only he could hear.

"Yo Bee!" Marceline called.

The tealette turned to see the abadeers and grinned, "Hey guys!" He put his laptop aside. "Long time no see!"

"Got that right!"

"Whoa Marsh! Decided to follow in Lloyd's footsteps?"

"A little." The pale teen grinned.

Neptr came in with some pie.

"Guess who finally got the best recipe for Apple Pie!?" Neptr yelled,

"Whoa! You got the old lady to actually teach it to you?!"

"Yeah but her's is still waaay better. Anyway guys dig in!"

"Will do!"

* * *

**Well that'a all I have for now. Sorry for not updating that much. I'm currently a bit sick and my relatives are here to spend time with us.**

**Anywaaay! I just remembered what my important question was before...**

**You ready for it?**

**Well here it is!**

**Gumlee or Fiolee?**

**Well, please review your answers and violent or peaceful reactions :D**

**Ciao peepz!**


	5. Alone

Marceline was bored. It was Saturday and she was bored. Her brother was with the football team and she was all alone. Gumball and Bubblegum were at the library and everyone knew Marceline would rather let old man Petrikov give her a three hour sermon rather than go into the library. And that's saying something. Finn and Fionna were also busy. Apparently their fencing classes started today and they had to decline Marceline's invitation to hang out.

Their friends congratulated Marshall on his Varsity position but some had their doubts and asked why. Marshall just waved them off for now.

So now, Marceline was walking around town, hands in her pockets, her head high in the clouds, looking for anything to do. She sighed and just plugged some earphones into her ears and listened to some tunes. She passed by the local park, where kids were playing around the play ground to her right and some teenagers, around 13-15 years old were playing soccer to her left. They seemed pretty good.

Marceline decided to just watch the kids. Not like she had anything better to do. She actually knew some of the kids because of Neptr and Beemo.

The pale, self-proclaimed, vampire girl watched the kids play while listening to headphones until she heard a sharp whistle cut through the music. She plucked out one ear phone and watched as the soccer players line up in the field. Marceline turned her head to see Cake; Fionna's sister, wearing what looked like a coach's uniform, while a shiny whistle was hanging around her neck.

Marceline remembered that Cake was also the captain of the girl's soccer team at Penward High.

"Alright babies, I see you were practising hard!" She smiled at the kids.

Cake was a tanned light blonde young woman who had woman white highlights in her hair. It was definitely unique and it definitely suited her. She had bright brown eyes that sparkled. Or so Marceline was told.

"Of course coach!" The kids replied in a chorus which made the tanned young woman smile.

"Alright then, because of that you only have to do 15 laps." She said and the teens smiled.

"Thanks coach!"

Cake blew her whistle and the kids started jogging around the field. As Cake watched her players run around she spotted Marceline sitting by watching them. She walked over to Marceline, who was sitting in the grass just beside the field.

"Hey there, Abadeer." Cake greeted.

"Hey Cake." Marceline replied, "And you don't have to call me Abadeer you know."

"I guess I'm used to it." The older girl shrugged, "But I could always call you 'Lin."

"Ugh." Marceline and Cake have had a few meetings before. Some of them were because her best friend and cousin; Jake was always in detention with her and her brother. "Whatever Cake."

The tanned girl just smiled, "What are you doing here all alone?"

"Everyone's busy. Marsh has football. The nerds are in the..." Marceline shudders, "The Library." Cake rolls her eyes. "And you probably know that Fi and Finn have fencing classes."

"Oh yeah, they do." Cake nods, "Oh yeah! I heard Marsh got into Football. Was a real shocker there, but I guess it suits him."

"Yeah, well now I'm bored so I decided walking around then I saw these kids playing and watched them. I didn't know you coached."

"Well, It's a little bit of extra credit, baby." Cake smiled, "You need these things when you're graduating."

"Meh."

Cake laughed at Marceline's 'whatever' attitude. She knew that one day she'll have to care or that Bubblegum will probably keep her on her feet. "Well, you can watch maybe even join us if you want."

"Whatever C."

"Alright, I'll be over here Lin." Cake winked and walked over to her team who were just about to finish their final lap. Marceline smiled. Cake is cool. She thought to herself. Not that I'd ever tell her that... Okay... Maybe one day.

She watched as the kids practised dribbling the soccer ball and passing it to one another. They started shooting into the goal while the goal keeper tried to block them.

One kid accidentally kicked the ball wrong and it was sent flying out of bounds, hitting someone.

"Oop!" The kid said as she covered her mouth.

"Ow- Hey!" The person hit looked like some gangster. And that was never a good sign.

Marceline watched carefully at what the guy would do.

"You weak little kid! How dare you hit mah dome?" He yelled since he was pretty far away. Marceline had to admit that the kid's kick was powerful.

"I-I'm sorry sir!"

"I'll show you how to kick a ball!" He yelled and tossed the ball in the air and delivered a power kick, the ball now racing towards the kid who was frozen in fear.

Cake was already running but wasn't going to make it. Marceline on the other hand was already up on her feet and was racing towards the kid. Before the ball came a foot close to the little girl, Marceline twirled in the air and intercepted the ball with her own powerful kick, sending it flying back to the gangster wanna-be, making him fall down on his back.

When Marceline landed she watched the gangster rear up and run away with a couple of guys following him. The pale girl stood up straight and smirked.

"What a loser." She muttered before turning to the girl who was wrapped in Cake's arms.

"I'm sorry coach."

"It's okay baby. It was just an accident." Cake said as she calmed the girl down. Cake told the team to take a break. Marceline just shrugged and went back to where she was sitting earlier, Cake followed.

They were just sitting while Cake was eyeing the younger girl.

"What?" Marceline finally asked. Cake just looked at her for a moment before giving a slight shrug.

"You wanna join the soccer team?"

"W-what?"

"That kick was really powerful. You'd make a great forward. So what do you say, girl?" Cake said in a half serious, half cheery tone.

"I-I dunno..." Marceline rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh c'mon. With skills like yours, you'd probably be 2nd in command or something! At least try out!"

"Fine...!"

And with that, Cake grinned.

* * *

**Heeey-yo! Been a while since I updated this. Sorry for the (Sort of) Cliffhanger ^^;**

**Just Kidding... I'm not sorry XD**

**I'll try to update sooner...**

**Review plz :)**

**Ciao!**


End file.
